homelandfandomcom-20200223-history
Representative Brody
Representative Brody is the tenth episode of Season 1 of ''Homeland''. It aired on December 4, 2011. Synopsis Carrie and Saul identify Walker's contact in Washington but their target has diplomatic immunity; Nick is approached to run for a disgraced congressman's seat in the House of Representatives. Episode guide Vice President Walden visits Brody at his home. He offers Brody the chance to run for a seat on the House of Representatives soon to be vacated by the disgraced Richard Johnson. Brody accepts the offer. Jessica, however, is resistant to the idea, fearing the media scrutiny and disruption to their lives. Jessica also reveals she knows Brody and Carrie had an affair, much to Brody's surprise. Carrie and Saul have been digging for dirt on Mansour Al-Zahrani, the Saudi diplomat who was found to be conferring with Tom Walker at the mosque. He's heavily in debt yet is making large deposits to a Swiss bank. He's also leading a closeted gay lifestyle, and they have photographs to prove it. Carrie and Saul corner Al-Zahrani at the bank he frequents, and stage an interrogation. Carrie presents the photos and threatens to out Al-Zahrani to his wives, his children, and his ambassador. Al-Zahrani calls her bluff, saying to go ahead and expose him, and that his wives already know he's gay. He starts to leave, but Carrie tries a new approach. She threatens to have Al-Zahrani's daughter, a National Merit Scholar attending Yale, deported to Saudi Arabia. Al-Zahrani finally agrees to cooperate, posting a signal at his house which indicates to Walker that they are to meet at noon in Farragut Square the next day. Brody tracks down Mike and tries to make amends after their falling out. Brody apologizes, and forgives Mike for his relationship with Jessica. He then asks Mike to appeal to Jessica to support his run for Congress. Brody also calls Carrie, wanting to discuss something personal. They agree to meet at Carrie's. Carrie is led to believe there will be possible reconciliation, and is heartbroken when Brody merely tells her he is running for Congress and wants to confirm that nobody knows about the affair they had. Al-Zahrani arrives for the meet at Farragut Square, where various agents are undercover and waiting to seize Walker when he arrives. Carrie is there coordinating the operation. A black man who looks like Walker arrives, carrying a briefcase, but none of the agents can confirm it is he. Carrie observes that the man is carrying a briefcase in his left hand and has a watch on his right wrist, but that Walker is known to be right-handed. As the man approaches Al-Zahrani, Carrie attempts to evacuate the area. Walker is watching through a window nearby and, with his cell phone, remotely detonates a bomb that is in the briefcase. The bomb explodes, killing Al-Zahrani, the Walker look-alike, and three bystanders, while grievously injuring many others. Carrie is left with a severe concussion. Jessica tells Brody that after discussing it with the children, they all fully support his run for Congress. Saul visits Carrie in the hospital. He tells her that the man who delivered the briefcase was a homeless man hired by Walker. Saul concludes that Walker was tipped off and that there must be a mole placed somewhere in the government. The duo watch Brody on television officially announcing his candidacy in the special election. Cast Main Cast * Claire Danes as Carrie Mathison * Damian Lewis as Nicholas Brody * Morena Baccarin as Jessica Brody * David Harewood as David Estes * Diego Klattenhoff as Mike Faber * Jackson Pace as Chris Brody * Morgan Saylor as Dana Brody * Mandy Patinkin as Saul Berenson Guest Starring * Chris Chalk as Tom Walker * Jamey Sheridan as William Walden * David Marciano as Virgil * Ramsey Faragallah as Mansour Al-Zahrani Co-Starring * Gabe Begneaud as Young Man * Michael Killian as Sniper * Laura Paulka as Reporter At Faragut Square Videos Homeland - 1x10 - Representative Brody Promo es:Representative Brody Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1